Erina Yuzuki
is a character in the spin-off manga Corpse Party: Another Child. She is a student from Satsukiyama Academy's high school and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Personality Erina is a good friend of Yuma Okita and Miyako Hayakawa, and they are usualy seen tagging along with her in flashbacks. She has a one-sided crush on Yuuma Shindou. According to Yuma she is kind to her friends. However she and her group has been bullying Tamaki Minase out of jealousy due to her relation with Yuuma. Story ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' Erina is the one to intrude on Tamaki and Yuuma's conversation before they can perform the Sachiko Ever After Charm . She convinces other classmates to take part in the ritual and consequently they all find themselves trapped in Heavenly Host. There Erina is grouped with Yuma Okita and Yuuma Shindou. Erina realizes pretty soon that the place where they are, Heavenly Host, is connected to the charm they used. While wandering the halls they find five skeletons wearing their school’s uniform in a classroom, although Yuuma prevents the girls from seeing them by closing the door. As Erina clings to Yuuma in fear, Yuma reveals that they had tried to summon the spirit of a girl previously, but they stopped once Erina lost interest. The group finds an exit room which Yuma goes to explore alone. Soon enough she runs out in a panic and visibly scared. Upon being questioned she answers that the exit is blocked, but that she saw Tamaki inside. Yuuma goes inside the room but Erina is stopped by Yuma as she attempts to follow him. The later declares that she can barely hold her bladder anymore and asks Erina to help her find a toilet as she is too scared to search alone. They both leave the exit room, leaving Yuuma behind. As they return from the toilets they meet Yuuma in the halls. As Erina asks him why his sleeve is ripped and where Tamaki is, he answers that he met some ghost children and that the later was nowhere to be seen. Yuuma questions Erina about the Sachiko Ever After ''charm and the ghostly children, but she hesitates. Yuma answers in her stead, explaining that Heavenly Host was demolished thirty years ago and that it shouldn’t be existing anymore. She also adds that Sachiko was a student at this school and is likely already dead, and that they got all this information from a blog written by a ''"supernatural author of paranormal research". Finally she points out that the “together ever after” part of the charm might as well mean “die together”. After walking some more they stumble upon a skeleton wearing their school’s uniform, impaled on some debris. Erina recognizes the skeleton’s identity when she spots the cell phone with the dolphin pendant she offered Miyako for her birthday in its hand, and breaks down in tears. They find an infirmary and take shelter there. Yuma tries to comfort Erina by pointing out that the corpse couldn’t be Miyako’s as she performed the charm with them, and as such she couldn’t have turned into a skeleton so soon. Erina snaps back, questioning why it was holding her cell phone then. As they leave Erina to rest in the infirmary, Yuuma says that he’s surprised to see her so upset. Yuma answers that Erina is always thinking about her friends, and that she’d be friends with Tamaki too if it wasn’t for Yuuma always speaking about the later. When she and Yuma went looking for a way out, they encounter trouble and Yuma trapped her leg to the floor. Erina running for Yuuma for the help but it was too late, Yuma was killed.Too shock over the death of her best friend, she has to darkening control to herself. Category:High school students Category:Females Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Characters Category:People from Satsukiyama Academy